LeeGaa Writing Meme
by LittleRockLeeLover
Summary: Thought I'd give it a try . . . not my best idea at midnight xD


**Rules:**

**Turn music player on shuffle.**

**First ten songs you MUST use.**

**DO NOT CHEAT**

**Use the time allotted in the song to type a little drabble.**

**DO NOT CHEAT.**

**#1: Rockstar – Rihanna**

Gaara, dressed in leather and fishnets, sat in the back of the bar, sipping his drink slowly. He panned over the crowd, people glanced back, hoping for his eyes to fall upon them. Ever since becoming Kazakage, Gaara had grown in popularity. Everyone wanted him now. But Gaara wanted only one person. He looked at a ninja in green and pointed to him. The ninja blushed, looking around him to see if it was a mistake. Gaara smirked and motioned for him to come. Lee gulped and approached gaara. Gaara pulled him to him and- (Song ended o.o.)

**#2: Still Alive – Portal**

(I'll be honest, all I can see is Gaara killing everyone which isn't really LeeGaa sooooo yeah.)

**#3: Pocket Full of Sunshine – Natasha Bedingfield**

Lee sat on the branch of a tree. He closed his eyes and felt the warm sun against him, he loved this time of year, the sky was blue, the air was warm, but there was always a nice breeze. But he loved this time of year for another special reason. He head someone approch the tree and them climb up to the branch he was on. He opened on eye to see a redhead next to him smiling. Lee leaned over and gave him a kiss on the time.

It was summer, no school, he was free to be with his love when ever he wanted :)

**#4: I like to spit – NeverShoutNever**

(Again, um this song if just to random . . . and short to make an idea for. I suck at this. I need better music xD )

**#5: Sexy Bitch(Female Version) – Leah**

Gaara layed on his back, he had on Lee's favorite, the red and black leather outfit. Lee walked into the bedroom and froze at the sight. Gaara noticed a bulge starting to form quickly. Gaara put on his best uke face and spread his legs a little wider.

"Ah, Lee." He moaned out "I've been waiting for you."

Lee shook his head and came back to reality. He put down his things and crawled into bed an onto Gaara. ;D

**#6: Russian Roulette – Rihanna**

Gaara sat alone in his apartment staring at the letter he had gotten that morning. It had been a normal day, he got up like always got dressed, got ready for work and then checked the mail before leaving. But when he opened this letter, he found no reason to go to work, to eat or to sleep. He had just sat down and kept reading it all day.

_Gaara, I'm sorry, I know this should be done in person, but I feel it would be to hard. I love you, but I can;t so this anymore. I'm leaving you. Sorry. -Lee._

Gaara sighed and then went to the safe hidden in his room, in it held a gun. He had lost the love of his life, so what was the point of living any longer?

**#7: Pokemon Theme**

( . . . I really need better music . . . )

**#8: She's Got A Boyfriend Now – Boys Like Girls**

It had been years since Gaara had seen Lee. Once he became the Kazakage he lost touch with his old friends, and his boyfriend. He put work first and though it was a long shot, he had to go and see him again. He had to know if Lee still loved him. He walked down that familiar road, up those familiar stairs and knocked on that familiar door. After a moment Lee opened the door.

"Gaara-kun?" He asked, surprised

"He Lee. Sup?"

"Lee, whose there?" Said a voice from within the house

A male came up behind Lee and put his arm around Lee.

"Oh, hey babe, this is my old friend Gaara. Gaara, this is my boyfriend, Neji."

**#9: Welcome to the Black Parade – My Chemical Romance**

He had been so young when he met him, but it still seemed like yesterday they were running around the playground and playing in the sandbox. My how the years had flown by, he had so many memories with that boy. He could remember everyone, the first day they met, the first time they went to the movies together, their first inside joke, their first sleepover. But the memories he loved the most was the first time he pressed him lips against those pale ones, the feeling of him wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him close, and never wanting to let go. He stared down at the grave and fought tears.

"Gaara-sama, I never got to tell you . . . just how much I loved you . . ."

**#10: Heart Beat - **

Lee was bouncing as he waited for his friend to arrive. Just as he thought we was going to go insane, he say Gaara turn the corner. Their eyes met and he just smiled brightly. Gaara walked up to him, he turned his mouth up slightly to return the smile.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about so badly?" Gaara asked

"Well, uhhh . . ." Lee said, his smile fading and he turned red.

"Uhhhhh, what?"

"I'll just say it . . . I like you, a lot.

Wow, I suck at these xD

And now my itunes is letting me write this to Ding Ding Dong by Gunther xD

So fitting . . .

Ooooohhh you touched mah Talala!

Mmmmm my ding ding dong!

So yeah, gonna stop typing now xD

Baaaaiiiiii


End file.
